gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Bamboleo/Hero
Bamboleo/Hero from the Gipsy Kings/''Enrique Iglesias'' is a mash-up that is featured in The Spanish Teacher, the twelfth episode of the third season. It is sung by Sam with the New Directions Boys as back-up, to Mercedes. During the performance, the boys are seen with Spanish-curved shoes. It is revealed that the reason why Kurt is part of the performance is because he was in it for the shoes. The song is directed at Mercedes as due to their counselling session with Miss Pillsbury, they were advised not to talk to each other for a week and only talking through song to see how well their relationship will go when they start going to each other. Mercedes sang Don't Wanna Lose You to Sam. Lyrics Sam: Este amor llega así de esta manera No tiene la culpa Caballo le ven sabana Porque es muy despreciado, Por eso no te perdono llorar Este amor llega así de esta manera No tiene la culpa, Amor de comprementa Amor de el pasado Sam with New Directions Boys: Bebele, bembele, bembele Bebele, bembele, bembele Bamboleo, bambolea Porque mi vida, yo la prefiero vivir así Bamboleo, bambolea Porque mi vida, yo la prefiero vivir así Sam: Would you dance If I asked you to dance? Would you run And never look back? Would you cry If you saw me crying? And would you save my soul, tonight? Sam with New Directions Boys: Bamboleo, bambolea Porque mi vida, yo la prefiero vivir así Bamboleo, bambolea Porque mi vida, yo la prefiero vivir así Sam: Would you tremble If I touched your lips? Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this Now would you die For the one you loved? Hold me in your arms, tonight Sam with New Directions Boys: I can be your hero, baby (New Directions Boys: Aaah!) I can kiss away the pain (New Directions Boys: Aaah!) I would stand by you forever (New Directions Boys: Aaah!) You can take my breath away Bamboleo, bambolea Porque mi vida, yo la prefiero vivir así (Sam: Hey hey hey!) Bamboleo, bambolea (Sam: Whoo) Porque mi vida, yo la prefiero vivir así (Sam: ¡Si señorita!) New Directions Boys: Bamboleo (Sam: Bamboleo!) bambolea (Sam: I can be your hero, baby) Porque mi vida, yo la prefiero vivir así (Sam: I can kiss away the pain) Bamboleo, bambolea (Sam: I will stand by you forever) Porque mi vida, yo la prefiero (Sam: You can take my breath away) Bamboleo, bambolea (Sam: I can be your hero, baby) Porque mi vida, yo la prefiero vivir así (Sam: I can kiss away the pain) Bamboleo (Sam: Auuh!) New Directions Boys: And I will stand by you Sam: You can take my breath away New Directions Boys: You can take my breath away Sam: I can be your hero Gallery bamb1.png bamb2.png B:H2.png B:H4.png B:H6.png B:H3.png B:H8.png bambb.png B:H1.png 947760_1328760348115_full.jpg 312GLEE_bomboleo.jpg gleeesamefdfjsd.jpg bamboleo hero.png Videos thumb|300px|left Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Boys Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Mash-Up Songs